The Adventures of Bigman and Blueboy
by Rashomon Aetelier
Summary: What Shu thought as a witty insult to his employers turned out to be the beginning of Viktor's delusions
1. Prologue: Scourge of the night

Author's Note: It all started with Shu. Yes, SHU. He thought it was soooooo cool to insult the mercenaries who recruited him the first time but little did he know that a little insult would make a stupid little plotbunny dance in my head. Damn you Shu!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Suikoden belongs to Konami, Bigman belongs to Shu, the cuddly little Shu plushie belongs to me, the snuggly happy Luc plushie belongs to Nami....Viktor belongs to Flik as Luc belongs to Sasarai so screw you all! XD  
  
Warnings: Luc the insomniac! (yayness!)  
  
- -- --- ---- -----  
  
The Adventures of Bigman and Blueboy  
  
(Stupid title, I know....)  
  
--- ---- -----  
  
Prologue: Scourge of the Night  
  
The evening sounds rang through the streets of the castle. The sound of running, quickened hidden footsteps thudding through the corridors nearly wakened Luc who kept a silent vigil over Leknaat's Stone of Promise. His eyes scanned the shadows, searching for an answer to what he heard. Shadows, yes... footfalls... these couldn't be ghosts. There were no such things... Right...?  
Still, he couldn't be so sure. His grip tightened on his staff as trained eyes scanned through the darkness. Luc began to relax. It was all perhaps his overworked brain firing up his imagination. He had been working too hard, nowadays.  
The mage's eyes threatened to close on him. By the way the moon hung in the night, it seemed at least past midnight. He was just imagining things...he needed his sleep. If there was indeed anything to worry about. the guards would take care of it. He crossed his arms and leaned against the Stone of Promise. This was surely nothing he should bother with.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, things weren't as quiet as they seemed to be. There were indeed figures prowling around in the shadows. Little did they know they were being watched.  
Eyes studied the intruders as the two would-be-thieves crawled through the bushes in an attempt to infiltrate the mighty fortress. They were trained professionals, paid to do the dirty work of some feel who wished to make a fortune of souvenirs to be found within the walls of the new army's palace.  
Stealth and the night were both their chosen weapons. They knew what they were doing and they were good at it. Noiselessly, they skittered across the garden to the back entrance of the fortress. Without warning, a hand clamped over the mouth of one of the infiltrators. The assailed one was pulled back and sent flying (most literally) out of the castle grounds. The remaining bandit turned around to check on his now nonexistent partner.  
  
What he saw... A figure standing against the moonlight. A truly fearful profile. The bandit's screams rang through the night.  
The mysterious figure placed his hands proudly on his hips. This was indeed a good night's work done. His companion watched him with a weary eye. His partner may have been tired... so was he, in fact. Pure satisfaction. It did a man good to protect the place he now called home.  
  
---- --- -- - -End of Prologue- - -- --- ----  
  
-------------------------- Ok! That being over with, I'm sure you guys have a small idea on what kind of fic this is going to be. Read and review, people! All flames will be coveted by Viktor the pyromaniac! XD 


	2. Chapter One: Secret Identity

Author's Note: It all started with Shu. Yes, SHU. He thought it was soooooo cool to insult the mercenaries who recruited him the first time but little did he know that a little insult would make a stupid little plotbunny dance in my head. Damn you Shu!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Suikoden belongs to Konami, Bigman belongs to Shu, the cuddly little Shu plushie belongs to me, the snuggly happy Luc plushie belongs to Nami....Viktor belongs to Flik as Luc belongs to Sasarai so screw you all! XD  
  
Warnings: Viktor and... dumplings! .  
  
- -- --- ---- -----  
  
The Adventures of Bigman and Blueboy  
  
(When will the hurting stop...?.)  
  
--- ---- -----  
  
Chapter 1: Secret Identity  
  
"VIKTOR!"  
Viktor the mercenary rolled out of bed (quite literally) and landed with a thump on the castle floor. Flik, meanwhile tapped his foot and glared angrily at his partner. Normally, he didn't want to wake Viktor in such a foul mood but... it was unavoidable.  
Viktor picked himself up, looking like he hadn't slept in years. His eyes rolled pleadingly up at Flik. "Thirty more minutes, Flik...just half an hour more..." he groaned. Flik narrowed his eyes at the drowsy man. "It's past ten in the morning. We can't afford to waste time in the middle of a war, Viktor." He scolded. At this, his partner complied. Viktor picked himself up off the ground, stretched once and yawned. Flik himself rubbed his sleepy eyes. He too didn't have enough sleep last night. Ignoring his crankiness, Flik pulled himself out of the door behind Viktor.  
  
Apple looked up, seeing the two men drag themselves into the mess hall. "Really, the two of you look worse than a pair of Ragged Ones." He pouted, slapping pancakes onto separate plates and shoving them toward the two. Viktor grunted a good morning. Flik grumbled his... ...and fell into his pancakes.  
The girl blinked, surprised at Flik's reaction. She probably knew the answer to his loss of sleep but dreaded mentioning it. One glance at Viktor and the answer was as clear as daylight. She pulled her plate noiselessly over to her seat began to pick at her breakfast with the occasional nervous glance at Viktor.  
Shu couldn't help but notice the uneasiness in Apple's manner. He would hardly call her the jumpy type... and when she seemed uneasy, oftentimes, there was reason to be. He turned to her, then to Viktor... to Flik and back to Apple. "Something wrong...?" he wondered, stuffing a piece of pancake into his mouth.  
Apple, apparently was shocked back to reality. She turned to Shu, jumpy as ever. "N...nothing!" she gasped. "Nothing at all!" Stealing one last shaken glance at Viktor, the girl sped off to escape the seemingly confined mess hall.  
Shu decided to ignore this and turned his eyes to Viktor. There was something strange with him right now... strange in a way that seemed too strange even for Viktor himself. And THAT was saying something.  
  
Flik decided to have a nice long drink following his breakfast. He needed to get away from it all; away from the war, away from Nina...and away from Viktor. FAR away.  
His usual seat was open and Leona was ready with a waiting mug of ale. Things indeed couldn't get better. Flik was so familiar with the scene that he had begun to feel the effects of sleep coming over him. His head had lowered itself down to the table and he felt as if he was about to make up from last night's lost sleep.  
His eyes began to shut, drowsiness overcame his mind as he sank down into the crook of his arm. Sleep... sweet sleep.... At last... when suddenly. "OH LORD FLIIIIIIIIIIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
His eyes jarred open. No, no sleep for him today it seemed. Flik wondered whether or not to escape the torture and run screaming out of the tavern or live with it and try to blot his ears from Nina's fawning. His eyes scanned the room for a quick escape.  
Hurriedly, he picked himself and his drink up and rushed to the bar. He hid his head, pulling it down to the counter. "Yo! Flik!" called a familiar voice Lazily, Flik lifted his head to gaze into the cheery, grinning face of.... Viktor. Flik slumped his head back down the counter. Out of the frying pan into the fire.  
Viktor was cheery as always, highly awake and active. It always amazed Flik on how Viktor could stay so alive when he was sure they had the same amount of sleep the previous night. "So anyway..." Viktor pressed on, taking a long pull on his mug. "About last night...?"  
Flik suddenly woke up, eyes shimmering with hope. 'Please...' he silently prayed. 'Tell me he'll stop and let me get sleep at night...'  
Much to his surprise, Viktor pulled out what seemed to be a blue zorro mask. "You forgot to wear this last night." He smiled, waving it in Flik's face. Flik groaned. Oh well... so much for hoping.  
  
As the two continued their one sided conversation, a pair of eyes watched them from the corner of the tavern's doorframe. Shu narrowed his eyes at the two. A blue zorro mask? Odd...  
He pulled away and drew himself back to his office. Viktor was a mystery he didn't want to dabble into right now. Or dabble into EVER, as the case seemed now. Little did he know that things would take a turn for the worse.  
  
-------------------------- Yay! Chapter one done!! All hail Flik the insomniac! Read and review, people! All flames will be coveted by Viktor the pyromaniac! XD 


	3. Chapter Two: Paranoia and Delusion

Author's Note: It all started with Shu. Yes, SHU. He thought it was soooooo cool to insult the mercenaries who recruited him the first time but little did he know that a little insult would make a stupid little plotbunny dance in my head. Damn you Shu!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Suikoden belongs to Konami, Bigman belongs to Shu, the cuddly little Shu plushie belongs to me, the snuggly happy Luc plushie belongs to Nami....Viktor belongs to Flik as Luc belongs to Sasarai so screw you all! XD  
  
Warnings: Viktor. 'Nuf said.  
  
- -- --- ---- -----  
  
The Adventures of Bigman and Blueboy  
  
(Poor Flik hasn't had any sleep....)  
  
--- ---- ----- Chapter 2: Paranoia and Delusion  
  
That evening......  
  
It was past midnight. Hardly anyone was up save for two people. In the tavern, Viktor looked up from his mug of ale. There was a sense of foreboding in the air. His eyes studied the tavern, catching sight of Flik standing nearby. He gave his partner a nod tried to ignore the look that seemed like Flik rolling his eyes as he dashed off to his room.  
Hastily, he shut the door and started leafing through his closet. Viktor pulled out a black zorro mask and the tattered Mercenary flag.  
  
Hurriedly, he made his way down to the main hall. Without the same enthusiasm, Flik followed behind with a grumbling sigh. Viktor didn't mind. The night was his realm. He was the guardian of justice, the defender of the oppressed.... He was... Bigman!  
Bigman turned to his assistant. "Come, Blueboy! Trouble's afoot in the confines of this castle!" he called and sped off. Flik rolled his eyes. "Coming, Viktor." He grumbled. "Blueboy! Don't give away my secret identity!" "Fine... coming...Bigman." Replied the troubled Blueboy.  
The two hurried through the darkened corridors of the castle. No words were said between them. A hushed silence followed as the courageous Bigman trailed the uneasiness that ran through his system.  
  
They were led to the square. The bleat of startled sheep and the moo of awakened cows filled the air. Bigman had a good look around. There seemed absolutely nothing out of place. It seemed that this was (much to his disappointment) a false alarm.  
"Odd..." he mused, seeing his 'trusty' sidekick come up behind him. "I was certain there was trouble." Bigman tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, scanning the farm. Beside him, Blueboy gave a yawn. Bigman chuckled. There would be no rest tonight... not until they had solved this mystery.  
As he was about to leave, however, there came from the doorway a loud shriek. Bigman turned to the sound of the cry, knowing full well that this was where he was needed.  
  
-------------------------- And there's chapter 2! Who made that scream? What the hell is this fic writer on?! Is there indeed a malevolent force at work in the castle? Read and review, people! All flames will be coveted by Viktor the pyromaniac! XD 


	4. Chapter Three: Super Villain

Author's Note: It all started with Shu. Yes, SHU. He thought it was soooooo cool to insult the mercenaries who recruited him the first time but little did he know that a little insult would make a stupid little plotbunny dance in my head. Damn you Shu!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Suikoden belongs to Konami, Bigman belongs to Shu, the cuddly little Shu plushie belongs to me, the snuggly happy Luc plushie belongs to Nami....Viktor belongs to Flik as Luc belongs to Sasarai so screw you all! XD  
  
Warnings: Apple: Bane of every Shu fangirl.  
  
- -- --- ---- -----  
  
The Adventures of Bigman and Blueboy  
  
(No, Viktor doesn't run around with his underwear out of his pants.)  
  
--- ---- -----  
  
Chapter 3: Super Villain  
  
Shu gazed out the window of his office, looking out at the farm below. As he had suspected, there were indeed two costumed freaks out there tonight. The odd thing was... their profiles looked distinctly like Flik and Viktor's.  
He didn't give a second thought to what he saw. Viktor was indeed odd but... he never knew he was THIS odd. Moonlight showed him a clear picture. Viktor had begun to march around the garden, wearing a strange mask and... was that the flag that used to hang outside his fort?  
The strategist shrugged the thought off. This couldn't be Viktor, no... but the thought nagged at his mind. Apple did seem troubled earlier today. Her sudden jumpiness, he concluded, concerned Flik and Viktor. "Now what would those two be doing up so late at night? "he muttered to himself.  
He heard a knock at his door and turned to it, ignoring the two figures prowling the farm. "You... wanted to see me about something, Shu?" Apple wondered, meekly stepping in. "Actually, yes... sit down if you please." Shu offered, taking his usual seat behind his oak desk. He pressed his fingers together, studying the still wary girl. "Is there..." he prompted. "Something on your mind?"  
At this, Apple shot up straight as if stung by a bee. "S...something on my mind?! N...nothing! Nothing at all!" she stammered uneasily. Shu watched her with a raised eyebrow. "Really...? Then maybe you might have an idea on why Viktor and Flik seemed to out of it this morning. Normally, the two of them wake up more bright eyed and bushy tailed than the rest of us." He commented.  
Apple began to fidget in her seat. Memories... horrible, horrible memories began to play out in her head. Things she wanted to forget began to arise once more. "E...excuse me." She began, rose from her seat and turned to make a hasty escape.  
Shu caught her by the wrist before she could even take one step and pulled her back down on the chair. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me just what you know..." he said warningly. Apple sighed and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a scream from the garden. She and Shu hurried to the window.  
  
In the evening moonlight, a fight had begun. Shu strained to make head or tail of the scene but it seemed to him that 'Viktor' was fighting off his own army. The troops were battling Viktor!  
  
-------------------------- Chapter 3 done. Confused? I know I am. Read and review, people! All flames will be coveted by Viktor the pyromaniac! XD 


	5. Chapter Four: Revelations From a Delusio...

Author's Note: It all started with Shu. Yes, SHU. He thought it was soooooo cool to insult the mercenaries who recruited him the first time but little did he know that a little insult would make a stupid little plotbunny dance in my head. Damn you Shu!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: Suikoden belongs to Konami, Bigman belongs to Shu, the cuddly little Shu plushie belongs to me, and the snuggly happy Luc plushie belongs to Nami .Viktor belongs to Flik as Luc belongs to Sasarai so screw you all! XD  
  
Warnings: Viktor yet again  
  
- -- --- ---- -----  
  
The Adventures of Bigman and Blueboy  
  
(Shu is like, soooo hot! : 9)  
  
--- ---- -----  
  
Chapter 4: Revelations from a Delusional Mind  
  
Yuzu yawned as she returned to the farm. All was quiet and she had gone down to the tavern for a glass of water before she went beddy-bye. With sleepy eyes, the girl dragged herself back to her little shack in the farm where Taro and the others were waiting. She was suddenly jolted from sleep when she saw a huge hulking figure niggling in her garden. It towered like a bear, standing high over her head. Yuzu couldn't see it very clearly but the sight itself was enough to give her a fright. Naturally, her first impulse was to scream. Naturally, the guards came running Naturally, a fight broke out.  
The little girl went to hide in a nearby bush. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see any more of the big scary man who stood amongst her flock. "Yuzu?" asked a familiar voice. The girl curled up into a ball under the bushes, not wanting to be seen by whoever this was. "Yuzu? It's just me." came the voice once more.  
Yuzu was about to open her eyes and let out another scream and alert the guards of another unsavory character that hid in the bushes with her. Who...or rather what she saw made her stop. "Flik-niichan?" [1] she wondered with curious eyes.  
  
Viktor was sure the guards had turned traitor. Didn't they know that he, Vi- ...Bigman... was on their side? Didn't they know the he protected them at night? Traitors! Ingrates!  
The mercenary raised his sword, deflecting the rushing strikes of the scum who dared attack him in the first place. The clash of metal against metal rang through the night as did the disgruntled battle cry of the castle "superhero". He held back, knowing full well that despite the soldier's treachery, they were still part of the army. Show them what you're made of... but not enough to outright kill them.  
Bigman put up quite a fight; battalions of soldiers were rendered unconscious by his hand alone. When the last soldier was down for the count, Bigman leaned against a nearby wall, letting his sword fall with a clang. Who had done this?  
  
Who had made the soldiers turn against him?  
He knew the orders came from one person and one person alone. His eyes traveled upward, seeking out one window. As he suspected, the lights were open in that room. The one man who seemed to be his arch nemesis was indeed watching. Bigman threw an angered glare up at the window. The man who turned the soldiers against him. Perhaps a man who wanted the power of the army all to himself. The Evil Lord Shu.  
  
Shu flinched as he saw the look thrown at him. "I wonder what that's about..." he muttered, blinking as he studied 'Viktor' who had begun to stalk off into the night. Indeed, Viktor was acting weird. He knocked out half the nightwatch crew, given the poor sheepgirl a fright... and pranced around in a mask and a cape. Perhaps Viktor would care to explain himself tomorrow morning.  
  
Viktor felt a sense of pride in the evening's events. He hummed cheerfully as he packed away his mask and cape to the back of his closet and slid into bed. He lay there on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The guards had turned against him by order of Shu... the castle was no longer the safe haven it once was. He had to do something. He HAD to stop Shu at all costs. But to defeat your opponent... You had to do your homework.  
The mercenary nodded, flipping over on his side. He'd learn everything he could about Shu. He'd need help, though. Flik would help, he was sure but Flik... Where was Flik?  
  
Flik had fallen asleep in the bushes.  
  
-------------------------- Chapter 4 done. Ok. I'm not as confused as I was back in chapter 3. I actually have an idea on where this fic is going. Read and review, people! All flames will be coveted by Viktor the pyromaniac! XD  
  
[1] I'm not sure if Yuzu would indeed call Flik –niichan... Master Flik maybe but Niichan sounded so much cuter. Niichan means big brother, for those who don't know. :3 


End file.
